


Cheese Puffs

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He catches him in the cafeteria popping cheese puffs into his mouth and smiles, going to sit by him before he can tell himself not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Puffs

It's three months later when Loki runs into Tony again. He catches him in the cafeteria popping cheese puffs into his mouth and smiles, going to sit by him before he can tell himself not to. Tony smiles when he realizes the slimmer man is heading his way and waves a hand. Tony's sitting by himself, but Loki knows the only reason for this is that lunch just started. The table would be filling up with Thor and his friends soon enough.

"Long time no see," Tony says when Loki sits down across from him at the lunch table with his lunch bag.

"It has been. How have you been?" Loki asks purely because he was raised to be polite and he's starting to forget why he came over here in the first place.

"Pretty good, I'm not failing any classes so it's not too bad." Tony pops another puffy treat into his mouth and picks another up, pointing it at Loki. "Open up."

It takes Loki a second to realize what Tony's asking, but when he does his eyes widen in horror. "God no."

Tony laughs. "Oh come on, I'm a good shot, I'm not going to send it flying over your head."

Loki scrunches his eyes closed and pierces the bridge of his nose, not believeing what he's about to do. He opens his mouth wide, watching Tony aim his small cheese puff and throw, sending it straight into Loki's mouth and fist bumping air at the achievement. Loki couldn't help but smile and chew up the snack. "Congratulations-"

Loki was going to say more, but was interrupted by Thor and Natasha's arrival. "Loki! Are you sitting with us today?"

Loki looked at Tony then back at his brother. "No, Thor."

"Why not?!" Thor exclaimed, catching Loki's elbow when the man stood.

"Let go of me," Loki hissed, forcing himself away from Thor and away from Tony, going to the table he usually inhabits alone.

 


End file.
